Forum:Sonic Trivia: The Game Show
Rules *No spam. If you do not stay on subject I will delete your comment. *No attacks on other users. (Don't call them a noob if they get the question wrong) *Don't try to be funny and give a sarcastic answer 'cause you are taking up space for other people to play. Season 1 Episode 1 Sign up sheets If sheet is full sign up for the next episode. You must sign the sign up sheet to participate in this episode of the game. *Sonic & Scrab Master *[[User:Sonicrox14|'Shelly ']][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] *--DiscoDuck The Original 10:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) *[[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] *Moon the Hedgehog's is under higher than Frieza's!! 21:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Space Mighty the Hedgefox- "Hello everybody!" "Welcome to Sonic Trivia!" "The game as fast as the blue blur!" "I'll hand it over to Warp down at the stage." Warp the Hedgehog- "Alright, guys!" "Let's get this game rolling!" "First question!" "Name each team's Team Blast in Sonic Heroes." *Sonic & Scrab Master: Team Sonic's Team Blast is Sonic Overdrive. Team Rose's Team Blast is Flower Festival. Team Chaotix's Team Blast is Chaotix Recital. Team Dark's Team Blast is Chaos Inferno. Team Super Sonic's Team Blast is unofficially called Super Sonic Power. *--DiscoDuck The Original : Team Sonic's is called Sonic Overdrive, Team Rose's is called Flower Festival, Team Dark's is called Chaos Inferno and Team Chaotix is called Chaotix Recital. However Team Super Sonic dosen't have a name. Anymore Questions because I am a Sonic Guru and yes I don't cheat. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'123']]: Team Sonic: Sonic Overdrive, Team Dark: Choas Inferno, Team Rose: Flower Festival, Team Chaotix: Chaotix Recital. Team "Super Sonic's" Team Blast dosen't have an official name, but is sometimes referred to as Super Sonic Power *Team Sonic = Sonic Overdrive *Team Dark = Chaos Inferno *Team Rose = Flower Festival *Team Chaotix = Chaotix Recital *Super Team Sonic = by fans as Super Sonic Power --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] Warp the Hedgehog: Everyone's right, 4 points for everyone. Mighty the Hedgefox: OK let's get this game moving, name the upgrade that allowed Sonic to Home-Attack the farthest in: Sonic and the Secret Rings. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'''123]] I ain't gonna lie, pass. Sonic & Scrab Master I'm afraid I have forgotten. I never played SatSR, so I haven't a clue. --[[User:Sonicrox14|''' Shelly ]][[User talk:Sonicrox14|'the ']] 02:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Mighty the Hedgefox: "Since DiscoDuck isn't here no points are awarded" Warp the Hedgehog: "Name the move that Sonic has only used once, the move was in SA2." [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']][[User talk:Myself 123|'''123]] a somersault? Sonic & Scrab Master There the somersault, Light SPeed Attack, Bounce Attack, and the Mystic Melody. Warp the Hedgehog: You know what, this isn't working out. Mighty the Hedgefox: Ya, lets just post a bunch of questions so people can answer them all at once. Warp the Hedgehog: Good idea! Mighty the Hedgefox: Here are all the questions. Who was the leader of the Echidna Tribe and Noutrurnus Tribe? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] Echidna (Knuckles) tribe: Pachacamac The Echidna Noturnus Tribe: Imperiator Pri'oth Ix In the Archie Comic series, Silver preformed a varation of Chaos Control called:__________? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] Chronos Control In Shadow the Hedgehog (game) the player would encounter copied versions of Chaos called:_____________? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] Artificial Chaos Sonic & Scrab Master [[User talk:Sonic & Scrab Master|'Kaze no Kizu!']] 21:48, August 16, 2010 (UTC)- Artifical Chaos.